


Hot As Hell

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Oral Sex, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil take advantage of a few minutes of unexpected privacy while in a dry sauna. Phil can't resist his boyfriend on account of his well-established sweat kink.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this particular story, you will probably enjoy my other one-shot titled, "What Phil Wants," which explores Phil's sweat kink.

One thing is for sure: the sauna is hot as hell.

“Why are we doing this again?” Dan asks weakly, unwilling to move anything more than his lips. Even his teeth stay unmoving in his mouth, which is still surprisingly wet inside. 

Phil huffs softly though his nose but keeps his eyes closed. He can feel sweat beginning to roll down the back of his neck, along his spine. It stops abruptly at the white cotton towel around his waist. It is decidedly damp where it meets his skin, but it doesn’t bother him. In fact, he can’t even feel the way it clings to his body. 

“It’s good for our skin and your muscles,” he replies, eyes still closed, “prevents injury as well,” he mumbles. He’s agreed to do this twice a week with his partner if only to see him sweat. Phil’s not at all shy about his sweat kink, not anymore. It was almost two years ago when he finally admitted to it, and Dan let him take him right there, post-yoga, on the mat in the upper loft.

“Oh yeah,” he giggles, turning his head slightly. His limbs feel heavy and long. Dan lets his eyelids flutter before settling on his boyfriend’s lap. He likes the way his pale, bare knees poke out from beneath the towel across his thighs and fall open. Their legs nearly touch. He wouldn’t mind feeling Phil’s body against his own, except for the throbbing heat. 

It’s been good for him, this club. Dan has learned, through a process of trial and error, that there are precisely four hours in which he considers it safe to be here. There are few people who work out between the hours of noon and four, and as long as he is out of the building by half three, he’s good. Phil joins him at least half of the time, though he chooses to walk on the treadmill while Dan runs. Occasionally they will take their turns at the heavy bag or attempt a one-on-one game of racquetball, though they spend far more time tripping over each other and laughing than they do keeping the small blue ball in play.

“Feels good though, yeah?” Phil mumbles. He wishes they were alone. There is one other person in the opposite corner of the cedar-lined sauna, and he wonders who will hold out longer. Perhaps, he thinks, if he wills the man to leave in his mind, he’ll stand and go.

“Mmhmm,” Dan replies, pushing out a loud breath that sounds like it comes from the deepest part of his belly. He sighs and lets his legs fall a little wider apart. Phil opens his eyes when he feels his boyfriend’s knee rest against his own. 

He can’t help it. Phil shivers, even in the dry heat. Dan is sweaty; his skin is damp and glistening. He likes the way the edges of their knees sort of glide together. It makes him think of something else, and fuck he wants the other guy to leave. 

Phil wants to turn to look at him, but he can’t, not yet. He wants to see the way Dan’s collarbones shine and his smooth chest reflects the low light that filters in through the small amber-colored glass window across the room. He wants to lean against him and smell him, to take his animal scent into his nose and then his saltiness on the tip of his tongue. 

He is thinking about how much he would love the thrill of sex in a place so forbidden. It makes him firm up between his legs. Phil hears his boyfriend exhale again, but this time his breath hitches a bit. It reminds him of the sounds Dan makes when he is getting a good blow job. He really ought to stop thinking about it, or he will end up with an ache in his balls and then discomfort of a cold shower. 

Still, it wouldn’t be completely impossible, he reasons. The club was nearly empty when they walked into the dark sauna. For a moment, the particulars of sex occupy his mind and distract him from the intensity of the dry heat. 

Dan releases another long, labored breath through his lips, which are full and richly colored, just like his cheeks. Phil turns to look to make sure his boyfriend is merely pliable in the heat and not in distress. He seems relaxed, if not a bit on the edge of total bonelessness.

The man in the opposite corner makes a creaking sound as he shifts his weight on the bench. Phil hopes this means he will be leaving the room soon. All he wants to do is to get closer to Dan. 

His belly stirs when the man finally stands and adjusts his own towel, pulling it more tightly around his thick waist. He moves slowly toward the door, shuffling his feet as he goes. His slides make an irritating sound as they drag across the floor. When the door finally closes behind him, Phil feels Dan’s hand on his left thigh. 

“I thought he’d never leave,” Dan sighs, gripping his boyfriend’s leg more firmly. He winks at Phil, just as he sometimes does when he wants to get up to something. Before Phil can react, Dan’s head is tipped back against the hot wall behind them. His mouth falls open and he releases a soft, sexual sound. 

Phil’s tongue comes out to wet his lips, which have gone dry in the heat. He feels something exciting bubbling up inside of him. 

“You look so sexy like that,” he says a bit quietly, gazing upon the long line of his boyfriend’s neck. “Fuck.”

Dan’s head comes forward and his eyes meet Phil’s. He gives him a knowing look, as if he too is considering taking advantage of their privacy in an exciting new place. 

“You know what I wanna do?” Phil asks, pushing his fingers through Dan’s dark, damp hair. His curls have coiled up a bit tighter in the heat, and they stick to Phil’s long fingers. He pulls his hand away slowly, liking the way Dan’s hair stands back from his forehead. It reminds him of the way his boyfriend sometimes looks after a run or a particularly vigorous fucking.

“Mmm?” He rolls his head on his shoulder and slides his pink tongue between his lips. 

“I want to kiss you,” Phil’s voice is lower now, and he waits for permission before moving closer. He knows Dan wants his mouth, but he would never presume something like this in a semi-public place. 

“Kiss me,” Dan says dreamily, moving his large hand over the towel covering Phil’s lap. He tilts his head to the right and leans in. He thinks about how anyone could walk in and find two men kissing in nothing more that cotton towels. The thought makes him smile as their lips meet. 

It’s unlikely that anyone walking in would be able to see them right away anyway. It takes time for the eyes to adjust, Dan reasons. By that time, should it come, they would be able to pull away and resume their previous positions.

It’s so hot, but not completely uncomfortable, as they move around each other’s mouths. Dan’s hand slides toward Phil’s knee now, and he is grateful that the terry cloth relieves his palm of the slickness that covers the entirety of his body. He thinks about how sweaty his boyfriend is, and how pretty he looks in the low light. He thinks their bodies would move together quite well if they had such an opportunity.

Phil likes the saltiness of Dan’s upper lip. He hums with delight as he takes it on his tongue and pushes their shoulders together until sweat runs between them. He wonders how long they will enjoy this kind of privacy, and how far Dan is willing to go. All he wants to do right now is get between his boyfriend’s slick thighs and suck on that thick, delicious cock.

There is no real way to lock the door from the inside, nor is there a way to obstruct it. It’s a large, open room, lined in pale, pinkish, cedar planks, with two benches, one stacked above the other. The sauna can easily accommodate eight men, possibly more if they were willing to stand. The thermometer on the wall is covered by glass, and the red needle behind it flickers between 71.8 and 72 degrees Celsius. It is far hotter than it was in Phoenix, but at least the heat is dry. It feels good in March, regardless. 

“I wanna suck your cock,” Phil grumbles into the wetness of Dan’s cheek. He makes a sexy, low growling sound before kissing him again. 

Dan feels his stomach drop. God, it would be so good in here like this. He wants Phil’s mouth, and he wants it right now. There is the matter of the door, but it hardly seems like a good enough reason to pass. Phil loves him like this. He insists that his cock tastes even better when he’s dripping with sweat.

“It’s a taste I crave,” he often says, licking his lips. “Please, just relax. It’s so good for me, Babe.”

Dan has learned to accept this as the truth. He no longer resists offering his sweat- covered body to his lover. In fact, it’s become one of his favorite ways to see his partner get off. He takes his time, kissing, licking, and sniffing all of his most private places before pleasuring him with his mouth, hands, and cock. It’s almost ritualistic, and Dan loves to please. 

Still, he isn’t quite expecting Phil to be so bold. He draws in an extraordinary amount of hot, dry air into his chest before responding. 

“Fuck,” he croaks, rolling his head against the cedar, “yeah.”

Dan sees Phil’s eyes darken, even in the low light of the sauna. He hears him hum, and the wood creaks when his boyfriend uses his arms to lower his body to the bench below. 

The wood is so hot against his palms, but it doesn’t deter him. If anything, it gives him a sense of urgency. There is the mild discomfort of the heat, but there is also the possibility that they could be discovered. Phil knows that it won’t take long, not when he’s feeling like this. He has no interest in giving little nips or teasing in any way. He just wants to sink down on that cock and make Dan pour down his throat.

Dan widens his legs as Phil settles between them, his back now to the door. Should they be interrupted, Phil will pull up and away at the feeling of Dan’s hand on his shoulder. By the time the intruder finds his spot, there will be nothing to see.

Phil is happy to be right where he is, but for the stupid towel around his waist. It would feel better to be free of the thing, to let his cock hang nice and full for his lover to admire. Though he supposes it might serve him to feel the cotton rubbing against him as he pulses his hips forward while he sucks. 

There is no room for conversation, nor is there the need. He noses at the edge of Dan’s towel and pushes his head beneath it. It’s even hotter here, and he can scarcely breathe, but he wants this. Phil wants this so much that his mouth floods and his stomach growls. He’s sniffing Dan’s wet thighs as he moves forward and using his slippery hands to hold them apart. God, he smells so good.

Dan can’t imagine how hot it must be under the weight of the damp terry cloth. He knows Phil doesn’t mind; he loves it. He loves being so close. He loves the thrill of sex in a new place. He loves the thought of being discovered, but he won’t let it happen. Dan’s eyes close as he feels the wetness of his boyfriend’s tongue lap eagerly at his tip. It’s a different feeling, and he wishes, more than anything, that he could shuck the towel and spread out for his lover. He wants to pry his legs apart and present to Phil his hot and throbbing cock, and he wants to thrust his hips forward and move his bare ass over the smooth cedar planks. 

He tastes even better than Phil imagined. He is slick and hot and hard in his mouth. There is little room to move, but he can still give his boyfriend incredible pleasure. He reaches up to hold Dan’s balls in his hand as he sucks, taking him a bit deeper each time. He is so hot here, so hot and fragrant, just as he likes. The pheromones are thick in the pocket he has created, and fuck it makes him crazy. 

Phil is so skilled, knowing exactly where apply pressure and when to increase his speed. He knows how to drag it out when he wants to, and he knows how to make Dan come fast. There is precious little time for a finger or two into that fantastic hole, Phil knows. He increases his speed and begins to twist his head as he pulls up, giving Dan premium suction. He can feel his own sweat run into his eyes. It burns, but he is too worked up to care. There is nothing better than the taste and feel of his boyfriend. Fuck, how he wishes he could look up and see the man’s face. 

Dan is scrunching up his face and making silent movements with his mouth. Phil feels so fucking good on him. The best part is knowing how much it turns him on to be so close in his sweaty condition. He knows that Phil is breathing him in, and that his scent and his taste are going directly to his own throbbing cock. He wonders, as he looks forward to his own orgasm, how his boyfriend will cope if there is no time to reciprocate. Perhaps, he thinks as he feels a zing of pleasure with Phil’s increased suction, he can give him a reach-around in the shower. Fuck, he begins to pant and presses his palms into the hot wood on either side of his legs. He swears he feels goosebumps all over his body, even in this oppressive heat. He pushes his heels into the bench below and curls his long toes. Fuck, Phil is so goddamn good with his mouth.

Phil thinks he just might come into the towel when Dan does. He is so turned on right now, his mouth so full of cock. He slows, only for a moment, to really appreciate the way the blue veins that he can’t see pulsate against the flatness of his tongue. He slides up and down, taking account of every single one, wishing he could see the color against the paleness. Even in the darkness of the sauna and under the cover of a towel, Phil sees that Dan’s head is dark and rosy. It fits in his mouth so well. He likes the way it feels to push it past his lips and stuff it inside of his cheeks. It makes him groan when he plunges forward and takes the thickest part of Dan into the back of his throat. His eyes water, along with everything else, and he is so close to coming already. His boyfriend is rising off of the bench in response to his movements. 

“Jesus,” Dan whispers. He looks down to see the shape of Phil’s head moving hurriedly under the towel. Something about it makes the knot in his belly surge forward, and it’s coming so fast. “Fuck, Babe,” he says a bit more loudly, allowing his head to fall sloppily back against the hot wall. His hips are moving almost as fast as Phil’s mouth now. He’s nearly forgotten to watch the door. 

At this point, an intruder would only make Dan feel hotter. He thinks about what it would be like if he were the one who walked in on two men in the sauna. His mind wanders to places even hotter than the air that surrounds them. Phil moans loudly and pushes down as far as he can, and fuck Dan can’t be quiet about this much longer. He feels like a pot of water that is about to boil over. 

Phil isn’t thinking about anything but how good it feels to make Dan feel like this. His taste is all over his mouth and nearly ready to spill down his throat. He can feel it coming up in his boyfriend by the way he jerks softly and makes the wooden planks whine when he grips the edge of the bench. He swallows around Dan’s cock the best he can and feels saliva fall from the corners of his mouth on to his bare chest, which is already rolling with sweat. His chest hair has darkened, and his nipples have flushed with color. He can feel his cock beginning to twitch and convulse as he tastes the first bitter drops of his boyfriend’s delicious orgasm. 

Fuck, it floods his mouth and fills his cheeks. It’s so hot and thick. The taste of Dan is so goddamn good that Phil swallows and continues to suck for more. He knows there is more; there always is. 

Dan is shaking as he tries to focus his eyes on the man under the towel across his lap. He wishes he could see all of him now, so eager and thirsty for every single drop of his orgasm. He loves the way Phil’s eyes always flutter as he drinks, and the way his cheeks hollow out as he siphons him. 

He feels dizzy, and he’s never been quite this hot in his whole life. Dan begins to worry about his boyfriend, who is most definitely hotter than he is under the damn towel, and probably about to explode. He imagines how hard and magnificent his cock must be. Fuck, he just wants to make him come. 

Phil is wrapping his tongue around Dan and pulling back slowly, so as to miss nothing. It’s over too soon for him; he is rock hard and wanting more. 

He wants to fuck his boyfriend.

He pulls away, dragging his sweaty face along the inside of Dan’s right thigh, and he just wants to sink his teeth into the man’s pale flesh. Still, he needs air. He is on the verge of overheating. 

Dan watches Phil stumble, and he leans forward to offer his hands. He is still weak and contracting, his cock slowly softening under the towel, which has incidentally fallen away from his waist. He is in no real hurry to pull it back to his skin. It feels too good to be free. 

“Phil,” he grins, taking better hold of his boyfriend’s wrists. “Fuck, are you okay?”

The man looks a mess with his pink cheeks, rosy lips, and wet hair. He is working to get more air, and Dan thinks they ought to leave. Phil nods weakly and exhales loudly.

“God, you taste so fucking good when you’re like this,” Phil shakes his head as he tries to find balance on the bench beside Dan. His hair has fallen against his head. “I swear to God, Dan.” He giggles and lifts the edge of his own towel to wipe at his brows. 

Dan wonders if Phil needs to come. He hopes that he hasn’t yet, and that he can reciprocate in the largest shower stall. The cool water will feel so good on their skin, but not as good as the feel of his own hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s gorgeous prick. 

It is suddenly clear that Phil wants to come. Dan smiles and licks at the corner of his mouth to taste his own salt, having caught sight of the massive lump beneath Phil’s towel.

“Come on, Babe,” he says softly. “Let’s get out of the heat. We need a shower, yeah?”

Maybe it’s the way he says it, or perhaps it is the way tips his head and winks, but Phil feels the need to obey. The sight of Dan now, so wet and fucked out, has him burning in a whole new way.


	2. Hot as Hell Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan takes Phil into the shower to cool off before he can safely heat him up all over again.

“Come on, Babe,” he says softly. “Let’s get out of the heat. We need a shower, yeah?”

Maybe it’s the way he says it, or perhaps it’s the way that he tips his head and winks, but Phil feels the need to obey. The sight of Dan now, so wet and fucked out, has him burning in a whole new way.

His legs feel weak, and he stumbles a bit as he leaves the oppressive heat of the sauna behind. Cooler, crisper, air fills his lungs now, and he’s gulping like a fish to replace the thickness that coats his windpipe. It burns, but God how he loves the way he can still smell his lover inside of his own nostrils and taste him in his mouth. His heart is beating so fiercely and so close to the surface of his skin; there is the temptation to place Dan’s open palm over his heart and hold it there just so he can feel the way it races, but there’s no time. Besides, he knows that his partner’s heart is thumping in exactly the same way. 

Perhaps it’s on account of the heat, or maybe its because he is so fucking worked up, but Phil can _hear_ the way his blood rushes through his veins. He’s a bit dizzy for the pace at which things are moving, and his belly roils with excitement. Dan’s alluded to something in the shower. He only hopes they will be as lucky there as they were in the sauna.

Dan grips the towel at his own waist, holding it tightly in one fist, as he nods to the largest of the shower stalls around the corner. He looks as though he’s just run himself a marathon; his cheeks burn with color and his hair is nearly black with dampness. His pale forehead is such an incredible contrast to the darkened curls that only start to unravel when he leans forward to check the neighboring stalls. For the most part, his hair remains unmoving, still swept upward and backward by Phil’s fingers.

Dan’s body is weak, his orgasm having drained the remainder of his energy. It’s in his lover’s belly now, and he believes that there are still traces on his lips and within his cheeks. Once he gets Phil on the other side of the tiled wall, he will find out exactly what remains. He’s tasted himself in his boyfriend’s mouth more than once, and it never fails to make his cock twitch, even if he’s already grown soft and pale against his own thigh.

Dan is moving about as though he hasn’t actually processed what’s just happened, because he really hasn’t. It was entirely too hot and unexpected, never mind the fact that they actually managed to pull it off. He will definitely think about this later. Right now, he just wants to get Phil cooled down so he can safely heat him up all over again.

He doesn’t want to talk about what just happened or about what he wants to do; Dan just takes control, leading Phil into the stall and sliding the curtain closed behind them. There’s the scrape of metal against metal as the rings slide along the bowed rod, but Phil can’t hear it. All he can hear is the thumping of his own heart and the rush inside his head. God, he wants this; he wants Dan to take care of him. He’s entirely too eager to come, and he scrunches his brow thinking about how close he was just minutes ago in the sauna between his boyfriend’s hot, slippery thighs. Fuck, he remembers the way his boyfriend’s fantastic cock pulsed inside of his mouth, and he wants it again.

The water feels so good as it cools his heated skin. For once in his life, Phil is happy to be standing beneath the spray that more closely resembles actual rain than shower. He still can’t breathe normally, though it’s hardly a problem. He just wants relief down below. There’s a heavy, tingly, ache in his balls, which are have gone quite dark with his arousal.

He can hear Dan shifting behind him, taking his turn in the spray and pumping a generous amount of liquid soap into his left hand. The scent of it is so strong; it’s got a distinctly medicinal odor, nothing like the wash they use at home. Still, it will do. In fact, Dan decides that it slicks his palms quite nicely.

He’s behind his lover, and with his right hand curved around Phil’s right hip, holding him steady, Dan wraps his left hand around his boyfriend’s hot and aching cock. There is such a fantastic contrast between the heat of his skin and the tepid water. He thinks about how good it would feel sliding up into his ass, and he clenches around nothing. He really has no business thinking such thoughts on account of feeling so weak and spent from the orgasm Phil just gave him in the sauna. Still, he can’t help but to wander to this place. He knows his boyfriend well enough to know that he is probably imagining the very same thing. If there were more time, Dan would be pushing his palms against the tiled wall, taking this cock into his body from behind.

“Oh,” Phil gasps, dropping his head forward. He loves to watch Dan’s curled hand move swiftly around him. He’s quite skilled, and today he wants to make Phil come fast and hard. He can feel Dan’s hot breath on his neck and his teeth grazing his wet skin.

Dan makes a small grunting sound as he moves a bit faster, slipping his hand up and over the top of his lover’s almost-purple cock. He thumbs at the sensitive ridge and rolls it over and through the pink slit at the top. His eyes are closed as he opens and closes his jaw over Phil’s shoulder. Fuck, he just wants to sink down and bite into his sweet flesh. He likes the way his boyfriend breathes now, so shallowly and rapidly. Phil’s head rolls on his shoulder in the opposite direction, and he reaches out to steady himself by pressing one hand into a wall that doesn’t belong to them. He pushes his body back into Dan’s, and his lover is right there, ready and willing to absorb his weight.

Soapy suds slide down Phil’s narrow legs and collect at the circular drain between their feet. His hips rock forward, and Dan chases him. It’s getting humid in here, cool water notwithstanding, and fuck it’s not much easier to get air like this.

Dan’s body is still feeling the aftershocks, yet he begins to feel that so-good-it-hurts tingle in his balls. Phil looks so good: so gone and oblivious to his surroundings. Dan can’t wait for the moment in which he feels his boyfriend’s body seize up and contract inside his grasp. For now, he’s enjoying the way he’s building tension in his muscles. He decides to take it a step further.

“Phil,” he whispers across his ear as he reaches up to collect more of the golden soap from the dispenser.

Phil exhales a shaky breath and holds back a moan at the feeling of Dan’s lips over the very edge of his left ear. It’s an absolute wonder that he’s managed to keep himself together this long.

Dan is grinning as he nips and sucks at the rim of his boyfriend’s ear. He slides his tongue around it, following the curve of his cartilage and wrapping his mouth around the delicious flesh of his ear lobe. He tugs and sucks, breathing hotly through his nose. He doesn’t need to see Phil’s face to know that he is positively pained with pleasure. His eyes are probably screwed tightly shut, his nose is probably crinkled, and his jaw is definitely rigid with the tension.

_Fuck, it’s so good._

It doesn’t really matter that he’s already come; Dan could come again. His cock never fully softened. Now it is rising all over again against his lover’s pale hip. Phil tastes so good, and fuck he feels so good too. The soap almost makes him too slippery, and every now and then, Dan’s hand pops off unexpectedly. It gives them a moment to readjust, and they fall right back into place each and every time.

“You’re hard,” Phil whispers hoarsely, his throat still wrecked having taken Dan’s cock so ruggedly in the heat. He wants to look, but he still feels dizzy, and the way his boyfriend has him positioned won’t allow him a good view anyway. Instead, Phil focuses on the feeling of the hand working his cock, the hot breath in the fold of his ear, and the increasing hardness pressing into the curve of his ass.

“Yeah,” he whispers back, following up with an unexpected moan. He’s getting lost now. This is no longer just a mission to make Phil come quickly and discreetly; Dan wants to do it in the hottest possible way. “Shhh,” he grins, taking his tender lobe between his teeth once more. This time, however, he applies a bit of playful pressure. _“Mmmm.”_

Phil is grateful that he didn’t spill in the sauna, because this is so much better. Besides, he would have felt awful about leaving a mess. This way, the drain will swallow the evidence of their little rendezvous, if his boyfriend doesn’t do it first. He can’t remember the last time Dan gave him a reach around like this. His body is on fire.

Suddenly, Dan releases him and leans forward to greedily collect some more of the slippery soap. He side steps his lover, brushing his reddened cock against Phil’s hip. He thinks it would feel really good to come again, and he is reasonably certain that he can. Phil has given him multiple orgasms before, though it’s been a few months. Still, he puts his lover first; he always has, and he always will.

Just as Phil begins to push his ass out behind him, demonstrating far less patience than usual, Dan takes his place behind him. He’s slicking up his hands, and the iridescent bubbles cling to his fingers, wrists, and arms. He would stop to marvel at them if he weren’t in such a hurry to please.

Phil isn’t expecting the hand that teases at his cheeks.

This isn’t about reciprocity for reciprocity’s sake; it’s never so simple. Dan wants this as much as Phil does. He loves to make his boyfriend feel good. And fuck, Phil’s feeling good.

 _“Nnnn,”_ he moans into his own bicep, pushing his hips back and his ass right into Dan’s waiting hand. There is pressure there to meet him; Dan has him right where he wants him. Phil can hardly stand it.

The memory of sucking Dan off beneath a towel in the sauna is still fresh in his mind. He can still smell the heady musk that rose between his boyfriend’s wet, slippery thighs as he worked his hot and rigid flesh with his mouth. He can still taste the sweet saltiness when he runs his tongue along the inside of his cheeks. _Fuck._ His lover is still sweaty under the cool spray, not yet having applied any soap to his own body. The only suds froth and foam between Dan’s hands and his cock, and apparently now between his ass cheeks as well.

Dan moans softly in his ear as he spreads his fingers at begins to rub at the hot, tight, knot. He wants to push inside as he strokes to give Phil the kind of pleasure he deserves.

He remembers the first time he reached around his body and pumped Phil this way. They were so young then, standing naked in front of the full-length mirror in Phil’s bedroom, and it was just as much a surprise then as it is now. Even Dan hadn’t planned on it; it just sort of happened. It was a loving and insanely erotic experience that led to more touching. He didn’t think he knew what he was doing then, having only enjoyed sex with Phil a handful of times. Now, he puts his lips to the hot, humid, skin behind his boyfriend’s neck, a place he couldn’t reach back then, and smiles because now he knows _exactly_ what he is doing. He knows what to do and when to do it. Fuck, he’s so good at this.

Phil just wants his body to open up and let Dan inside. He is far too worked up to relax the inner muscles that will allow the intrusion. His thighs burn and his ass cheeks clench and cramp as he rides the waves of intense pleasure. Dan slides his foot forward, gently widening his stance.

“Shhh,” he whispers behind Phil’s ear. He slows his hand in front, bringing it lower to cup his hot and aching balls while he works his right hand at his boyfriend’s backside. He rubs with his fore and middle fingers. God, he loves this part. Phil is always so tight and warm.

Phil’s head falls forward, and the water drips off of the forward edge of his darkened hair. His mouth hangs open, and a faint, shuddering exhalation falls into the spray. Dan is pushing his middle finger deeper, moving slowly and expertly.

“Shhh,” he repeats sexily. God, Dan loves the way he feels. He just wants to stay right here and move his fingers around inside of his tight, wet heat.

It’s so tempting to fuck himself back on his boyfriend’s fingers, to just start moving his hips jerkily back and forth until he comes. But Phil knows that it will be better if he just lets Dan continue, so he almost-whimpers and fully submits.

 _“Yeah,”_ Dan whispers as he picks up Phil’s cock in the front. He’s moving his right hand slowly and his left more quickly. He knows how much his boyfriend loves this. It’s not just the physical stimulation: it’s the circumstances under which he is receiving it. First, the sauna, now the shower. It is entirely too hot to fathom, and at the moment, it all feels a little too much like a particularly juicy piece of fanfiction.

It all feels so fucking good. He is so close to the edge, and he can hardly help but to squeeze the muscles surrounding Dan’s long fingers, which are pushing inside of him at a delicious, curved, angle. He can hear his boyfriend grunt softly in response to this, and fuck if his cock isn’t going to explode all over the tiled wall. Phil is rocking into the forward-and-backward motion, and he is losing his mind. He wants to badly to come, to feel the relief of this mounting tension, but there is something holding him here at the precipice.

Dan moves the end of nose over Phil’s wet neck as he works, his hands moving skillfully together, yet not at all together. He would rather the cock in his hand be splitting his ass, but this is too hot a scenario to wish away. He decides that he can have what he wants later. Right now, he wants to see Phil come completely fucking undone.

He can hear it in the way Phil breathes and see it in the way his chest rises and falls. He can feel the way his skin heats up right under his lips. His hands move more hurriedly, knowing that his lover dare not speak to ask for what he needs, and doing this creates a sloppiness in the front that has both men wanting to whine inside of their mouths.

Just as Dan feels that familiar tightening around his fingers, he rubs his lips over the round cuff of Phil’s shoulder. He licks and nips playfully as he works, taking great care to apply the right amount of pressure in both places at once. He thinks of the orgasm Phil just gave him in the sauna and how it felt like it would never stop moving through his belly and limbs. He bares his teeth and bites down on the wet skin of his boyfriend’s bare shoulder.

 _“Fuck!”_ He cries, despite himself. Phil is clenching hard, and Dan wonders if this is what his boyfriend feels around his cock when he comes around it. Phil’s feet are slipping, but Dan is right there to hold him up. He watches as his boyfriend’s shoulders round forward and his spine curls inward. Finally, he feels something much hotter than the water itself fall over his fingers. Phil shudders and shakes as he comes silently into his fist. Shit, it feels so fucking good to get him here.

His vision starts to blur, and his hearing fades. It’s so intense, and Dan has him right there. His body is on fire, and fuck, it almost hurts. Phil can feel his lover’s hands working at him, but more than that, he can feel his labored breath on his cheek, across his ear, over his neck, and at his shoulder. Dan is absolutely everywhere. His boyfriend isn’t putting on a show, nor is he sighing with fatigue; he is simply turned on by this, even having been drained of the last of his energy just ten minutes ago. It’s this that has Phil continuing to pulse hotly into his lover’s slowly-moving hand, pouring white and thick over his knuckles.

The cool water isn’t enough to wash his orgasm away, not yet. It soaks Dan’s hand, and there is quite a mess, though it can be easily resolved with a few more stokes on account of all the soap. Still, Dan doesn’t move; he’s in no real hurry to pull away. He likes the way Phil twitches and pulsates inside of his curled fist.

“Fuck,” he whispers and begins to giggle, dropping his forehead to Phil’s left shoulder blade. He slides his fingers slowly outward and carefully draws his right hand up and away from his boyfriend’s aching ass.

Phil isn’t ready to giggle. He is still trying to catch his breath. He hasn’t been able to breathe properly for awhile now, between the sauna and this. He knows he can’t move, for if he does, he will surely fall into his boyfriend, the wall, or both.


End file.
